


Cinq baisers que Sara n'a pas donnés

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune





	Cinq baisers que Sara n'a pas donnés

La pièce est trop chaude, trop parfumée, trop peuplée, trop bruyante et trop silencieuse à la fois. La soie blanche du capitonnage est trop blanche, le bois noir et luxueux est trop brillant et brûle ses yeux rougis. La main de son père appuie trop fort sur son épaule, mais ça, elle ne s’en rendra compte que demain en découvrant une traînée de petits bleus sur sa peau. 

Le teint de sa mère est trop rose et trop parfait, ses lèvres trop bien dessinées, son expression trop paisible, sa coiffure trop parfaite, son tailleur gris pale ressemble trop à ceux qu’elle portait pour aller à ces collectes de fonds dont elle revenait trop ivre. Mais surtout, elle paraît trop profondément endormie et Sara a envie de crier et d’insulter ceux qui lui ont construit cette expression trop sereine parce qu’elle sait que sa mère ne se réveillera pas, et que le vague sourire sur son visage est un mensonge devant l’Eternel.

« Embrasse Maman, » lui dit son père d’une voix rauque, et elle est juste assez grande, le cercueil est posé juste assez bas, pour qu’elle puisse, en s’étirant un peu, atteindre le visage de la morte. Elle obéit. Elle essaye d’obéir, mais malgré ses efforts, elle est incapable d’embrasser la peau qu’elle sait froide et cireuse sous l’apparence veloutée. L’odeur des cosmétiques l’envahit et lui soulève l’estomac. Ce masque, ce n’est pas Maman, et ses lèvres restent suspendues à quelques millimètres au dessus de la joue. Elle sait que pour l’assistance et même pour son père, l’illusion est parfaite.

Elle n’a pas pu embrasser sa mère avant qu’on la mette en terre. C’est quelque chose qu’elle n’a jamais, jamais, jamais dit à personne. Jamais.

(Dix ans plus tard, quand dans la salle de dissection elle pratique une ouverture en Y, sort délicatement le coeur et le pose dans la balance, elle est étrangement soulagée que certaines personnes refusent d’être embaumées.)

\- - - - -

Elle est jolie, elle est privilégiée, elle fait intellectuellement partie du dessus du panier de son école, elle appartient aux clubs auxquels il faut appartenir, elle est invitée aux soirées auxquelles il faut être invité ; les soirées sont parfois organisées _autour_ d’elle. Elle est le prototype de l’élève que tout le monde fait semblant d’adorer et que peu de monde apprécie en réalité. Quand Andy Schumkin approche de son groupe de copines, les mains enfoncées nerveusement dans les poches de son jean, elle ne le remarque même pas. Rien que son nom est ridicule. Quand il lui adresse la parole pour lui dire que les types, là-bas, l’ont mis au défi de venir lui parler en affirmant qu’il ne retiendrait pas son attention plus de cinq secondes, elle lui accorde à peine un coup d’oeil, juste le temps de confirmer que « Ils avaient raison. »

Mais lorsque trois minutes plus tard elle se rend compte qu’il est toujours là à la fixer, l’air hébété, elle sursaute et réalise quelle garce elle est et elle se demande comment rattraper ça. Juste au moment où elle a une idée et tourne la tête vers lui, Amanda glisse son bras sous le sien et l’entraîne en direction de leur classe de maths. Elle se retourne et, par-dessus son épaule, ne parvient pas à quitter Andy Schumkin du regard.

(Des d’années plus tard, lorsqu’elle rejette l’invitation à dîner de Brad Bellick sans avoir la politesse de lui offrir un mensonge décent, elle se souvient d’Andy et elle pense qu’en dépit de sa volonté d’aider, et des oeuvres de charité et des séjours en Inde, il y a toujours cette garce qui sommeille en elle. Evidemment, la différence, c’est que dans le cas de Bellick, c’était plus que justifié, en fin de compte.)

\- - - - -

La température est tellement élevée dans les faux plafonds que la chaleur est presque palpable. Elle a tellement peur que le sentiment est presque palpable. Elle est tellement vidée qu’elle se demande comment elle arrive à tenir en équilibre sur le conduit. Puis elle se souvient de ce truc que l’on appelle l’instinct de survie. L’adrénaline. Elle fonctionne là-dessus, ça va durer quelques heures puis retomber comme un soufflé. Avec un peu de chance, à ce moment-là, elle sera au fond de son lit, dans son pyjama préféré, avec trois couvertures sur elle en dépit de la chaleur étouffante. Peut-être même une tisane et ce coussin que sa mère lui avait brodé des années plus tôt. Pour l’instant, elle est sur le conduit et elle sent la transpiration lui coller son tee-shirt entre les omoplates.

Michael lui parle. De Baja, de la Thaïlande, de bière (oh, elle n’est pas supposée boire de bière...), de hamac. L’intention est louable et, en dépit de ce qu’elle lui dit, efficace puisqu’elle laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux. Il lui sourit et dresse un long index, presque professoral, pour souligner ses paroles, et elle songe qu’elle pourrait l’embrasser pour ce qu’il est en train de faire. Sur la joue, sur les lèvres, sur la tempe, au creux de la main, elle ne sait pas trop et, franchement, ce n’est pas important parce que chaque option serait aussi déplacée que la précédente. Dieu merci, elle lui pose une question qui fait sens et il y répond puis se remet à avancer et s’éloigne. Elle rassemble ses idées et le suit.

(Un mois plus tard, quand elle sort de son bureau et entend la porte se refermer en claquant derrière elle, elle se passe la langue sur les lèvres et se demande si le fait de ne pas avoir initié ce baiser-là compte comme un de ceux qu’elle n’a pas donnés.)

\- - - - -

Elle est assise à l’arrière de l’ambulance, un compte-rendu des dégâts dans la main droite tandis qu’elle a docilement abandonné la gauche à un infirmier qui est en train de lui prendre la tension. Elle détesterait être un de ces médecins qui font de mauvais patients. Elle se force à parcourir la liste des victimes par ordre alphabétique parce qu’elle se dit qu’elle doit agir de façon professionnelle et qu’aucune victime ne doit ou ne peut avoir plus d’importance qu’une autre.

Mais nom de Dieu que la liste est longue jusqu’aux S.

« Docteur ? »

Henry Pope se tient devant elle, puis près d’elle quand l’infirmier se lève pour lui laisser la place. Il n’ose pas lui prendre la main, mais il pose la sienne sur son épaule et presse légèrement et il lui demande si elle va bien. Elle fait oui de la tête, la gorge serrée. Pas à cause des événements de la journée, mais à cause de la question elle-même et de l’expression de Pope quand il la regarde. Comme s’il devait se retenir pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui.

« Je suis heureux que vous vous en soyez sortie, Sara. »

Professionnelle, se répète-t-elle. Ca veut dire parcourir les listes de victimes par ordre alphabétique et ne pas embrasser son supérieur hiérarchique lorsque celui-ci se comporte de façon plus paternelle que son père.

(Quelques semaines plus tard, quand elle réalise que son père n’a sans doute même pas ouvert le dossier qu’elle lui a remis à propos de Lincoln Burrows, elle se dit qu’elle aurait dû embrasser Pope. Vraiment.)

\- - - - -

La cellule est froide. Peu importe la période de l’année, la température extérieure ou le réglage de la chaufferie, la cellule est et restera froide. Elle est assise sur la couchette près de Lincoln Burrows. Il presse nerveusement ses mains l’une contre l’autre, et elle finit par poser la sienne dessus pour essayer de le calmer. Elle lui propose des réponses qu’elle ne connaît pas parce que c’est la première fois qu’elle accompagne un condamné à mort durant ses dernières heures. Et même si elle l’avait fait cent fois, elle ne voit pas comment elle pourrait davantage connaître les réponses.

Elle perd le peu de maîtrise d’elle-même qu’elle était parvenue à réunir lorsqu’il lui demande de veiller sur Michael quand il ne sera plus là, et elle est incapable de lui répondre. Elle se lève et reste debout devant lui. Si l’on exclut le fait qu’elle a envie de vomir parce qu’elle fait partie des gens qui vont le mettre à mort, elle se sent parfois étrangement plus à l’aise en sa présence qu’en celle de son frère. Parce qu’il n’y a pas de jeux de regards, de mots, d’esprit avec lui, et c’est sans doute une erreur de sa part, mais elle ne ressent pas le besoin de faire _attention_ en sa présence.

Il lève la tête vers elle et la regarde, il attend une réponse. Elle ne peut pas lui dire oui et elle ne peut pas lui dire non, ils le savent tous les deux. Elle se penche en avant. Elle réalise juste à temps et elle s’arrête, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de son front, et se demande ce que, au juste, elle pense être en train de faire. Comme s’il avait besoin qu’elle lui donne une putain de bénédiction.

« Je... » Il la regarde toujours, à présent avec une certaine curiosité et peut-être une pointe d’inquiétude, et elle secoue la tête. « Je ferai de mon mieux, Lincoln. » Ce qui n’est ni un oui ni un non, mais reste assez positif pour les apaiser tous les deux.

(Quelques heures plus tard, quand elle regarde Lincoln avancer en direction de la chambre d’exécution, elle pense que lui donner ce baiser n’aurait pas provoqué la fin du monde.)

FIN


End file.
